Countdown to Zero
by Amiella
Summary: [AU; Agito-verse; Weapon-swap] Under the red cape, they were united as one, as Class Zero
1. I - Class Zero

Summary: [AU; Agito-verse; Weapon-swap] Under the red cape, they were united as one, as Class Zero.

Character: Class Zero, Peristylium Suzaku's faculty, and others.

Genre: Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance.

I recommend that you use change the story width to half for easier read.

* * *

**I – Class Zero**

* * *

"_We've defeated their general!"_

"_We've finally fended them off! We've won!"_

_Amidst the scorched hot battlefield, hundreds of red clad warriors raised their weapons triumphantly. They, the proud soldiers of Suzaku, had just won the long term battle against the tyrannical Byakko. And it was all thanks to him._

_Eighteen years old Kurasame Susaya sighed in exasperation and put his sword away swiftly. At last, it was over, everything was over. He didn't need to fight this unnecessary war anymore. He could now end his duty as the last Four King of Orience. _

"_Susaya, we need a little help over here! One of their platoons still insists to fight in district three!"_

…_Figured so, he spoke too soon. He couldn't rest until everything was confirmed to be over._

"_Lead the way."_

_Half-reluctantly, Kurasame started his beeline to follow the fellow soldier to the third district of Corsi. As he paced forward, he couldn't help but to analyze his wrecked surrounding. He pitied the town, along with the civilians. The place was once a very beautiful town, but no thanks to the bloody conflict of the era, the habitants were evacuated somewhere else. Those were the one with luck on their sides. The unlucky ones were obliterated mercilessly by the opposing country._

"_We're almost there, Susaya!"_

_Kurasame readied his hand around his hip, where his sword rested peacefully, his determination to defeat his enemy visible from his violet eyes. _

_Yet just before he reached his destination, his feet quickly stopped at the sight on his side. This also tempted his usher to stop for a moment._

"_What's wrong, Susaya?"_

_He returned his question with nothing. His entire attention set on a certain destroyed house. But what prompted Kurasame and the other soldier to be in awe was the small figure that stood between tens of dead Byakko soldiers. The standing figure itself didn't seem to be any older than ten years old, with a piece of kitchen knife by his little hand._

_xxx_

Knock, knock.

"Kurasame Susaya, reporting for duty."

"Ah, yes. Do come in, Captain Kurasame."

As his leader gave him permission, Kurasame, now one of the finest fighter of the Rubrum's Dominion, politely entered the great ruler's chamber. As always, he was not alone, his little tonberry followed suit just right behind him. As soon as he was inside, he quickly gave a nod, out of courtesy for the headmaster. To that, the older man couldn't help but chuckle.

"No need to be so polite, Captain. Please raise your head."

Behind the mask, Kurasame made a small smile. Even though he was probably already over his prime condition to partake in a war, the man before him was still more than content to accept him as an instructor for cadets, and even sometimes permitted him to jump in to the battlefield when things went haywire. Just as instructed, the twenty six years old raised his head to look at the ruler on his face.

"May I ask why did you call me here, Director Khalia?"

Khalia Chival VI stifled a small chuckle at the direct question. Slowly, he rose from his seat to turn around and stare at the scenery through his window, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Captain Kurasame," the man's friendly atmosphere was fading, and switched with a more serious one. "It's starting again."

Kurasame merely grimaced at the director's statement. He was not one to jump into conclusion, but the recent situation around the country made it clear already.

"I'm sure you understand what I am talking about," Khalia turned around to face Kurasame once more, while approaching his grand desk as well. "Cid Aulstyne is preparing his troops to attack us once again."

He thought he was over it, the darkest time of his memories, where he had to raise his sword to take countless enemies down. Yet…

"I understand where you are coming from, director. But I am still unclear of your purpose for calling me here." Kurasame countered, trying his best to not to sound impolite. He wanted a clear direction here, because if this rumor was a fact, he needed to make his own countermeasure against them as well.

That was when Khalia took out a folder of document with him. He gestured at Kurasame, for him to take a look at it. Considering he couldn't (and wouldn't) disobey Khalia, Kurasame grabbed the folder before carefully having a look at the documents.

They were data about the entire academy's students.

"We need to prepare ourselves fast, Captain Kurasame," Khalia quickly explained. "I want you to form and lead an elite group of student, the Class Zero."

Truth to be told, he was only a little surprised at that explanation, and that itself was a little surprising. Because it had been more than two years that he got surprised, the last time being an ambush from a Behemoth. He just flipped the application to the next one, without showing much interest.

"I'll leave it to your judgment to find the members, captain. Whoever you deems worthy."

Whoever he deemed worthy.

"Whoever, director?"

xxx

_Kurasame didn't know who the kid was, but after a quick analysis of the condition, he could tell from the fresh red liquid on the knife that it was the kid who ended the soldiers' lives. This already called him for a cautious approach. He wouldn't hurt the kid, but he would at least hit the kid on his hand to remove the knife from him. It was not a toy, although it could be argued that this was neither place nor time to play a toy._

_As Kurasame made a silent plan in his mind to approach the little kid, the kid himself turned to face him, and his expression was…_

…_Fear._

_Kurasame thought he would see a crazy and homicidal grin on the boy's lips like in some horror movies, but turned out to be this…? Even more, as time passed, it was clear to him that the kid was trembling in horror, his eyes letting out immeasurable layers of fears._

_Even though the other soldier asked him to be on his guard, Kurasame relaxed himself from his battle stance. He recognized the intensity of the kid's eyes. He was very familiar with those lonely lights from his eyes. He didn't want this unknown kid to experience such negative feeling at his young age. Not when he could help it._

_As Kurasame drew near to the boy, the boy's tremble worsened. He seemed to be ready to lift the knife against the young soldier, even._

"_It's okay. You can put the knife down."_

_He didn't even remember when was the last thing he smiled to reassure someone else, but right now he performed it genuinely, to assure the young soul of his harmless intention. Fortunately, it worked like a charm, the boy let go of the knife with a loud clank and he quickly fell down to his knees, crying._

_It was when Kurasame noticed the boy's hair color. Even though some reds painted it, it still radiated a shiny gold. A feature that he doubted he would forget soon._

_In the middle of his crying, the boy still could see a hand just before him._

xxx

Khalia gave him a nod to affirm his question.

"Yes, anyone. Without any exception."

Under his mask, once again, Kurasame made a small smile. If it was going to be this way, he already knew who he would pick. It was past time that his training years were over. It was time for _him_ to show his contribution to the world.

"What say you, Captain Kurasame?" Khalia calmly asked for his answer, even though he could already predict his answer from the not-so-hidden expression of Kurasame. "Would you accept this offer?"

xxx

_Whether this was going to be a good thing or a mistake… He would take care of it later. For now, he knew that the moment he found this kid here, he was already his responsibility to protect, to raise him. Thus, without even thinking of anything else, he gently offered the boy his hand._

"_Do you want to come with me?"_

_The boy seemed to be confused in the midst of his weeping. He stared at Kurasame's worn-out palm for a moment, and then averted his gaze at the soldier's face, which he returned with a warm smile._

_Thanks to that smile, the kid felt unsure no more. He quickly took his hand._

xxx

"This would be a honor for me, director. I accept your offer."

If it was him, Kurasame was pretty certain that he would be able to do it. He would be able to answer the country's prayer.

xxx

"_May I know your name, boy?"_

_The boy wiped the last of his tears away._

"_A-Ace…"_

_Three letters, one word, one name. A name that Kurasame Susaya would never forget._

* * *

As you can read, this is basically a story where almost everyone is separated by classes (See the newly announced FF-Agito for more information about that). In which everyone would gradually gather together in Class Zero because of _reasons. _

Something that I should note here is that probably the weapon-swap business. So if you expect Ace to fight with cards and Nine with spear, you are in the wrong place. Their weapon(s) are going to be switched with each other. Idk, I was experimenting with it on a PSL and it turned out to be more interesting than I thought.

There are also some key elements that I changed here, mainly involving Crystal, l'Cie, and such. More or less, this story is going to follow the alternate ending of Type-0, so the world will be less of a Crystal infection and that means no Arecia. Call it a bias, but I don't really like her as a character personally :T.

It's been a while since I actually wrote an actual story so reviews, favorites, and follows are deeply appreciated!


	2. II - Two Hours that Changed the World

_Word count: 2,512 words_

* * *

**II – Two Hours that Changed the World**

* * *

The scent of hot dust lingered by the air, traces of sunlight remained by the room. It almost resembled any other noon for Kurasame, if not for the fact that today was going to be a special day. For him, as well as his pupil.

Due to how rushed the class was formed, Kurasame quickly accepted any room, albeit its size, as their base of operation, where he could fill his student on the assigned strategy. Right now, the small room was more fitting to be called as a storage room, only with some addition such as a table with six chairs and one blackboard.

But it was more than enough for Kurasame and Ace, for they were only the two people in the room.

At first, Khalia suggested Kurasame to get more members before he started any operation, but Kurasame simply replied at the director with the simplest answer ever: Ace alone was enough for the time being, while Kurasame himself kept searching for the fitting member of his class. He might seem to be underestimating the whole situation, but deep inside his mind, Kurasame even labeled things that he was actually _overestimating_ it.

Everything was because he trusted this very young man.

His stern gaze fell to his side, right at the blond haired youth. The green radiance that he usually emitted from his eyes was not there, for he closed his eyes tight. Ah, Kurasame was familiar with such action. Ace would always close his eyes to concentrate whenever they were training, to create a quick plan to defeat him, whether it worked or not.

For this one, however, Kurasame trusted Ace enough that his plan would work.

"Ace."

As Kurasame called his name, the golden haired boy swiftly opened his eyes, combination of reluctance and determination reflected by them. Kurasame couldn't blame him for the reluctant part, though. After all, even though Ace tried to cover his stature by his hardest, Kurasame still could see the sustained tension and nervousness of the boy. Still, he had to admit that Ace did a very good job in hiding them. He would give him that much.

"We're launching at 1400 hours. We're to cross the Northern Canyon, and head straight to Corsi to recapture the town again from the Milites," he explained as he dropped the paper containing the enemy's formation for Ace to grab, which he soon took a peek. "I highly doubt this would prove much trouble for you, Ace. But do remember to keep your defense up."

"Roger."

His quick answer was more than enough to assure Kurasame of his readiness.

"Then, let us go."

Kurasame turned on his heel, followed quickly by his loyal tonberry, which was soon tailed by Ace, right after the moment he grabbed his chained katana from the table.

xxx

With Knight Chocobos, it didn't take long for them to draw closer to their designated place. Yet, they stopped by the woods, parked their mounts somewhere safe first instead of using them to head straight to Corsi. With the open fires between the two military forces, it would be near impossible for them to force themselves in.

But before they proceeded to head on, Kurasame once again gazed at Ace's face, a little worry was showing. Really, he trusted Ace's capabilities, but he would be lying if he wasn't worried slightly about the difference between a drill and a real combat.

Yet, all his words were hung, all the reassuring statement that he would spurt against him was not processed out when Kurasame noticed the fire in Ace's eyes. It was the kind of fire that would engulf and burn anything in its way, for as long as its purpose wasn't achieved yet. Ace was hungry for peace. Everything was going to be okay.

"We're initiating the plan. Ace, to the north!"

"Affirmative!"

Quickly, they rose from their spot and zipped to their planned spot. With one last glance over his shoulder, Kurasame left Ace to do his own part while he went on to the southern part of the battlefield.

xxx

To say that the Rubrum forces were overwhelmed by Milites was a huge understatement. Despite how close Corsi was to the country's capital, the countless soldiers they sent were mostly lost in vain. It was all simply thanks to the titan differences in their technologies. While the reds were winning in numbers, they could hardly stand against the robotic Magitek Armors that the other country had developed. Merely with one shot from its launcher, one platoon would be easily wiped out.

"Shoot! Shoot them! Let those peasants know the taste of quick death!"

More shots were fired at the incoming Rubrum's soldiers, and more victims fell prey to the strength of the mechanical suit.

"They are nothing! They will not be able to breach our defense!"

Or so they thought.

What captured the interest of almost all the war participants was a single man in black uniform, donning a flaming red cape, zipping through the hundreds of bullets like he was evading a huge and slow boulder. Even the people from his side were at lost at the sight. They had never seen a warrior with such evasion, let alone wearing a cape with unfamiliar color. Such color didn't belong to any class in the magic academy.

Everything seemed like a miracle for Rubrum. The young man suddenly jumped high enough to land by Magitek Armor's shoulder, before he swiftly pummeled the cockpit with the sheathed sword. His hit was merely with its scabbard, but the hit was strong enough to knockout the pilot of the robot. When he felt that the armor lost its control, he jumped forward to land back by the earth and continued on to the nearest suit, to rout yet another set of Magitek Armor.

But no, it was not a miracle, it was never one on the first place. Simply because miracle only happened once. Here, the golden haired student with red cape dashed around to defeat the mobile suits one by one. They tried to stop, or at least repel the boy's movement, but it was all for naught. He was simply too fast for them to overtake. Instead, at each time they tried to fight him, one of their friends would fall with a single strike of his sheathed katana.

Within less than one minute, one platoon of Magitek Armors was nothing but piece of gigantic iron scraps. And the young man hadn't even pulled his sword out of its scabbard from all that.

They didn't know who he was, but he opened the path to victory for them, and it was enough for now. Hundreds of battle cries resounded into one as they followed the man's lead. If they followed this man, they just knew it, they would come out victorious. He was a ray of hope in the thick of the despair.

It was year 842, 12th February… a date that would go down in the history of Orience. The prologue of the tale of a swordsman in red cape, the tale that started the downfall of the Milites.

xxx

"I-IMPOSSIB—"

It merely took one slash of his ethereal sword to defeat the biggest Magitek Armor on the southern entrance of the town. As it fell down with an explosion, Kurasame simply swayed his right hand aside and his ice elemental sword was no more. Interestingly enough, there was not a single trace of ice by the area left right at the moment his sword vanished. Every piece of them disappeared at his will.

The enigmatic warrior looked straight at the entrance gate just after he reassured himself that there was no enemy left around him. All clear, no more obstacles. What he needed to do now was but to wait the report from the other gate.

"Ace," he quickly contacted his disciple with his COMM. "Report."

Around Kurasame's feet was nothing but three platoons of Milites in their so-called strong mobile suit, only that they were no more. They had joined the rest of their dead friends in either heaven or hell. Kurasame, just like Ace, had finished his own part without any scratches.

xxx

Ace was clearing his path through the gate when he noticed the sudden message from his communicator. He knew how the thing worked theoretically, but this was the first time he used one in a real combat so he couldn't help but got surprised a bit at that.

"I'm approaching the gate. Approximate time is about ten minutes," the young blonde answered while dodging a laser bullet of another robot, before he quickly mauled his enemy with the blunt edge of his sword, hard. "—No, make that five minutes."

"_Good, keep your concentration up. And also-" _ There was a pause on Kurasame's sentences. "_Do not undo the chain._ _It is not the time yet."_

Ace made a quick gaze and guess about Kurasame's statement, and his eyes fell into the very answer. The steel chain around his katana, the heavy binding that locked the wearer from pulling the sword out of its sheath.

"I understand."

"_Good, use the flare shot that I gave you earlier when you're ready._"

Without waiting for Ace's answer, Kurasame quickly cut the communication between them. Just like Ace loved best. While this mission was probably going to be easy, he still wouldn't let his guard down. He needed to concentrate on what was on his hand.

xxx

_Ah, a vermillion end for the vermillion country. What a sight to behold._

Cid Aulstyne, the great leader of the Milites Empire, sipped his tea slowly, his lips formed an entertained smirk. To be obliterated, that was the fate of Suzaku country, and Cid was watching his men progressed to achieve that through the big screen inside of his office.

"If those Suzaku wanted to blame things, they should blame their own leader, because he was the one who turned my offer down," Cid mused to no one in particular but himself, yet taking another sip of his tea. "If only my request was fulfilled, everything would be prettier than this."

He chuckled darkly as he watched more and more soldiers in reds got slain against his own men. There was no turning back for Suzaku. Today, Cid Aulstyne would definitely stomp every last inch of them. It was a dream that he had been longing for the longest of times: he would get his hand on ruling the resourceful country for himself.

But his dream was far from happening.

"M-Marshal Cid! Emergency!"

A loud bang from the outer side of the door, and the marshal was coming out from his trance. Cid was about to get angry from the impolite scene that just happened right before him, but the door was quickly opened to a panicked reckon corps unit, even without Cid's permission.

The report that reached him was something that nobody in their logical mind would have ever thought.

xxx

The flare signal was shot to the air, coloring the blue sky with reddish light. More than fitting for the sign of Rubrum's counterattack. The vermillion bird had opened its wing and was now ready to take its freedom once again.

"Now!"

As their commands resonated into once, both Ace and Kurasame destroyed the gate open with ease, the latter with his own weapon, while the former acquired the help of a battering ram. The path was now clear, and there was but one target in their eyes: Victory.

And to reach such achievement, Kurasame and his blonde disciple had planned to focus fire the main tower, which was located right in the center of the town. Obviously, with swordsmanship on their levels, breaking through the enemy's current line was but a joke, and they decided to do just that. Briskly, they started their advances toward their destination, skimming through their enemies easily.

It was no less than ten minutes, and the two had met up again. Kurasame quickly analyzed his pupil condition wordlessly, which the boy returned with a deep gaze of his own. Ace was faring better than he had originally thought.

That could only mean there was not going to be any loss in testing his resolve again.

"Ace, go inside the tower by yourself."

Kurasame's order didn't seem to faze Ace any bit. He still kept his cool exterior intact. Another plus for Ace, Kurasame had to admit. He was showing his fortitude perfectly.

"I'll join you in five minutes," the blue haired captain added as he eyed the hilt part of Ace's katana. "And remember, the rule is still on."

"Acknowledged."

A fast, close to expressionless and robotic answer, Kurasame nearly didn't expect that, if not for the small hint of burning excitement inside Ace's tone that was still lingering there. Just like how fast his answer came out, Ace swiftly made his way inside the building by himself, leaving Kurasame to stare at his action.

He hoped he wasn't overestimating Ace too much. Was five minutes too long?

Three minutes later, however, with the second floor's windows breaking one by one, he admitted he was probably underestimating him instead.

xxx

Kurasame stared at his tonberry, sighing in relief. It was already twenty minutes since he entered the building, and Ace was probably having his way now and he could tell that his disciple require no help in overwhelming his enemies, so Kurasame used his time to analyze the surrounding while relaxing instead. He got around five minutes of relaxation when suddenly a certain young man voice was heard from the transceiver.

"_This is Ace," _the young man reported from the other side. "_At 1514 hours, enemy forces in Corsi's main tower were subdued. Casualties of the opposing side… Twelve minor injuries, twenty one major injuries, zero death. Casualties of our side, zero. Report over."_

If Kurasame were to grade Ace's performance right here with stars, he'd definitely already give him five out of five stars.

xxx

"I want full report on the attack on Corsi!" Cid commanded his troops as he stared at the report in his hand in disbelief. "NOW!"

In the name of Byakko, even Cid had to admit that this occurrence was something that he didn't predict. Two people had just destroyed a town full of his armies. _Two people._

In less than two hours, to humiliate Cid even further.

* * *

_Title taken and edited directly from one of the game's OST. Oh, just because Ace is going to use katana (Jack's), this doesn't necessarily mean that Jack would use cards (Ace's). Instead of normal swapping, I am going to make them a full cycle of weapon-swapping._ _Don't worry, expect Ace with katana to be different than Jack with katana. I just loooove playing with the idea._

_Starting this chapter, Kurasame's POV will be slightly reduced and he will be shifted to secondary characters and we're focusing on Ace's (and in three or four more chapters, Deuce's) point of view._

_Next chapter: **III - Izana Kunagiri**_


End file.
